


Baby Shorts of Horrors

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mexican Horror Shorts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghostly baby girl who drags everyone into macabre misadventures.





	1. Chapter 1

Creepy music box playing as the ghost of a Mexican baby girl crawls through the wall.

"Peek a boo"

But she saw a man gardening.

She appeared behind a man.

"Peek a boo"

"Aaaah! Uh hi"

"Peek a boo"

He run away screaming

Creepy music box playing

"Peek a boo"

She giggled

Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

Wilhelm scream


	2. Chapter 2

School bell rings

Chloe, Lila and Sabrina went to the girls bathroom and turned off the lights.

Lila turned the steamy hot water on.

Chloe said "Okay here I go"

Sabrina said "Peek a boo"

Thunder crash

Lila, Chloe and Sabrina screamed as they see the ghost of a Mexican baby girl.

"Peek a boo"

Lila, Chloe and Sabrina running out of the girls bathroom.

Lila, Chloe and Sabrina run pasted Marinette and Alya.

Marinette said "Alya I don't think that such a good idea"

But Marinette and Alya see a Mexican ghostly baby girl.

Marinette said "Uh hi"

"Peek a boo"

Thunder crash

Woman scream


	3. Chapter 3

Creepy music box version of Rockabye Baby playing as a ghostly Mexican baby girl coos.

She giggled.

Ghostly cats make a baby mobile.

She squealed

She giggled


	4. Chapter 4

Creepy music box playing as Rose danced ballet.

Juleka walked to Rose.

Juleka started to dance ballet

"Uh-oh" Juleka thought

Rose and Juleka started to waltz.

Juleka dipped Rose and then Rose kissed Juleka on the head.

Juleka said "Rose!"

Rose said "Sorry"

Juleka growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette was working on a project but she heard a creepy music box playing Mary had a little lamb.

Marinette continued to work but she heard a girl singing a creepy song.

Marinette opens the door.

But Marinette saws the creepy twin sisters with black hair, dull blue eyes and pale skin. They wear grayish blue dresses, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

The twins spoke with a somber yet soft voice "Come play with us"

"Okay I do deny it"

"Come play with us"

"I swear if you say that one more time"

"Come play with us"

Marinette screams

Thunder crash


End file.
